Be true to your heart
by Bao
Summary: It's when Scott ask shelby to meet him at the picnic table and the whole relationship between Dasiy and David.


It's Valetine's Day! The song,"Be true to your heart" is from 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder. Just something I thought up. Hope ya'll like it!  
  
  
  
Scott wrote a letter, more of a song for Shelby. You know boys, can't express anything truly honest   
by mouth so they feel more comfortable writing a letter or something else beside face to face.   
Well...some boys do that. Scott puts it in Shelby's binder.   
At night, the day before Valetine, Shelby found it and started to read. And this is how its goes:  
  
(I am going to take views from Shelby and everyone.)  
  
  
Shelby begins to read:  
  
Dear Shelby,   
  
Hey, I wrote this letter cause I just want to tell you that... I love you. Remember the first time we met.   
(Shelby smile)  
  
Shelby thinking- this is going to be funny (mumbled)  
  
*Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me*  
*Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny*  
  
Well, maybe not the first time, more like the night we found our destiny. (seduction)  
I knew that it was meant to be.   
  
(change to different scene)  
  
^Scott in his bed sleeping. Still awake; thinking.^  
  
David was nervous. He knew that Daisy liked him. That night... when they were together and that   
passionate kiss he felt on his lips when she pulls him closer. He knew that it was a sign,   
but today she seem unsure. Unhappy.  
  
*Though you're unsure*  
*Why fight the tide*  
*Let your heart decide*  
  
  
(back to Scott)- In his mind he could see Shelby and him in a lovely mansion by the ocean. Talking and   
laughing. It was sunset and they were alone on there private beach.  
  
*Baby, I see your future and it's tied with mine*  
*I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign*  
  
Shelby looked at Scott as he stared into the beach (this is in Scott's head)  
  
  
Daisy in her bed thinking with a frighten unsure look.  
  
*But you'll never fall 'till you let go*  
*Don't be scared of what you don't know*  
  
Both David and Daisy went outside at the same time, but Daisy at head by a few mins. Daisy went to a   
picnic table near where there was a fire going and sat down staring constantly at it.  
  
#Chorus:  
  
True to your heart  
You must be   
True to your heart  
That's when the heaven will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
  
$Daisy- God, why does it heart so much (holding back the tears)$  
  
Your heart can tells you no lies  
And when you be true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
Got to be to be true, to your heart  
  
David saw Daisy and slowly walk toward her.  
  
David- hi, can I sit here.  
  
Daisy- (startled) yeah sure  
  
(silent for a min.)  
  
David- (looked at Daisy) Daisy, why are----  
  
Daisy- David, right now isn't a good time.  
  
David- then when? (paused)  
  
*Someone on your side, can set you free*  
*I can do that for you if you believe in me*  
  
David- (the lyrics) Why second-guess what feels so right. Just trust your heart and you'll   
see the light.   
  
This wasn't David (can you tell) at all. He was different when he have these sudden feelings when he's   
near Daisy.  
  
(Suddenly Ezra step into the light)  
  
Ezra- so look who we have? Daisy and David? I never suspected. So what are you two   
doing at 1 in the morning?  
  
Ezra thinking- I can't believed she's falling for him. He such a loser! What does she see   
in him. Looks? Personlality? I am 10 times better than him. Why can't it   
be she and me?  
  
#Chorus:  
Ya knowit's true  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
good for you  
it'll see you through  
got to be true to your heart  
  
David thinking-   
  
*Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are*  
*Well, you can take both hands off the wheel and still go far*  
*Be swept away*  
*Enjoy the ride*  
*You won't get lost*  
With your heart to guide you*  
  
David- Ezra, go freak somewhere else!  
  
(Juliette enter scene)  
  
Juliette- hi guys! (and sat down next to Daisy)  
  
Ezra is still standing and David is on the other side to Daisy  
  
Daisy- what are you doing here?  
  
Juliette- oh.. I couldn't sleep and I lean out the window and saw you guys  
  
Auggie- What are ya doing out here (just came in)  
  
David- (seem to be annoy) No, what are you doing out here?  
  
Auggie- shut up, man  
  
(BACK TO SHELBY)  
  
And ever than, we were always side by side to thick and thin, no matter what the situations were. You   
were strong and I am of proud for you for that. Well, there isn't much to say. I'll be at the picnic   
table right now waiting for you. Come...  
  
Love,   
Scott  
  
Shelby- love Scott? (giggle and got up. she thought everyone is still asleep.)  
  
While everyone is talking to each others, Daisy is still thinking.  
  
In Daisy's head:  
  
*when things are going crazy and you don't know where to start*  
*just keep on believing baby*  
*Just be true to your heart*  
*When all the world around you  
* It seem to falled apart*  
*keep on believing baby*  
*be true to your heart*  
  
Shelby- What are you guys doing out here?  
  
Juliette- why are you  
  
Shelby- shut up Queenie. (teasing)  
  
Scott- (ran in behind shelby) Ok... what's going on?  
  
David- (slience for a min then upsetly leave) That's it. I'm gone.  
  
David left. Suddenly daisy got up and left  
  
Daisy- Wait! I'll... (slowly speaking;unsure)  
  
*You've got to be true to your heart*  
*You've got to be true to your heart*  
  
Daisy- I'll walked you back   
  
Got up and went with Daisy. Leaving Ezra stunned  
  
Ezra- (when Daisy and David gone) what? (sad and)  
  
Shelby- Ezra just got diss  
  
Scott- Shelby!  
  
Auggie- EZ, gees... sorry man  
  
Ezra- (turn his head from his gazed on D&D) For what? You (voice trembling) guys...   
think Daisy and me (started to laugh) are going out? As if. I...I don't care if she   
goes after that... that (voice about to cry) that... that freak. ( and with that he left)  
  
(TO DAISY AND DAVID)  
  
Daisy- I thought about it. I really liked... liked to get to know you more.  
  
David was shock  
  
David- Really?  
  
Daisy- yeeeahhh  
  
David- Look... I know this isn't easy for you and probably me, too. But I think we should   
stay as friend. If you're not ready than it's okay. No pressure. I understand.   
Don't worry we're cool. (ran up faster leaving Daisy shocoked with a smile)  
  
  
  
(BACK AT THE PICNIC TABLE)  
  
(Shane enter)  
  
Shane- hey Juliette.... Guys (went an dsat next to Jules. She smiles)  
  
Juliette- hey, what are you doing out here.   
  
Shane- liked everyone else.  
  
Shelby- (to Scott) So... I read your letter  
  
Scott's blush  
  
Shelby- Well...  
  
Auggie- (looked around and saw a figure moving toward them) busted  
  
Juliette- Auggie, what?  
  
Peter- he said ol' Peter is comin' lets give him a good excuse why we're here.  
  
shane- well... Auggie just... called a group meeting and that's why we're here. Right   
Aug?  
  
Auggie- ohh? ohh....! Yes I.. called.. the.. the .. group meeting.  
  
Peter- oh... then where's the group? I only see 4 of you. Where's everyones else?  
  
shelby- oh that. Umm.. well. GROUP'S MEETING OVER. Good night!  
  
Everyone- hey goodnight. (with that they leave and headed back to their dorms)  
  
Shelby went beside Scott  
  
Shelby- Well.. why did you asked me to meet you there?  
  
Scott- (looked over to Shelby with that cute, so adorable smile) Just to look at you.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Was that too corny? I'm sorry if it is. I just went to the computer and just post it. Please reviews. The next story, I'll do a topic with a song.  
Cool?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
